Speak Now
by Amaya Snow
Summary: Lucy has loved Natsu since she first met him. What happens when he's getting married? To Lisanna. Will she speak now, or forever hold her peace? My very first song-fic.


**Hi so this is my first songfic. It just came to me so sorry if it's bad.**

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in_

_On a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

My best friend and the boy I have fallen hopelessly fallen in love with, Natsu, is getting married today. I have never stopped a wedding. But Natsu is marrying Lisanna and she isn't the right girl for him. I have to stop this wedding, before I lose him forever!

_I sneak in and see your friends_

_And her snotty little family_

_All dressed in pastel_

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid_

_Somewhere back inside a room_

_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

I sneak in through the back. I see all of the guests wearing hideous pastels. It hurts to look at them. I look for Lisanna, I find her in her dressing room yelling at poor Levy.

"YOUR GOING TO RUIN MY WEDDING! I TOLD YOU TO WEAR THE PURPLE HEADBAND NOT THE WHITE ONE! I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN WEAR WHITE! DID YOU HEAR ME LEVY! ONLY ME BECAUSE I'M THE BRIDE!" Lisanna screamed. Levy whimpered and I felt bad for my best friend. Lisanna looked ridiculous she was wearing this awful white dress that reminded me of a cupcake.

_This is_

_Surely not what you thought it would be_

_I lose myself in a daydream_

_Where I stand and say_

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out_

_Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out_

_And they said "speak now"_

I saw you just watching her Natsu. You were just shaking your head. This really isn't what you expected of you and your childhood friend's wedding. I suddenly started to daydream. It was me living out a chapter in my novel. I heard the words speak now, I stood and told you I loved you. You felt the same and we met out of the church at the back door. You didn't say a single vow.

_Fond gestures are exchanged_

_And the organ starts to play_

_A song that sounds like a death march_

_And I am hiding in the curtains_

_It seems that I was uninvited_

_By your lovely bride-to-be_

_She floats down the aisle_

_Like a pageant queen._

_But I know you wish it was me_

_You wish it was me (Don't cha?)_

Suddenly the organ starts to play. I hide behind the curtains. You start tapping your foot like you were nervous. What's going on? I was uninvited by your lovely Lisanna and it hurts. Lisanna is escorted down the aisle by Elfman. It's ridiculous she's waving and blowing kisses to the crowd. She even poses for a few pictures! I look at you again Natsu you seem to be staring off in space. Your wishing it was me walking down the aisle, don't cha?

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out_

_Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out_

_And they said "speak now"_

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out_

_Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_Your time is running out_

_And they said, "speak now"_

I repeat what I'm going say in my head. I probably will add something else but here's the basics. I look at you. Natsu you're all stiff and are starting to sweat! Don't worry I won't let Lisanna have you.

Oh Oh Oh! ( said speak now... )

_I hear the preacher say_

_"Speak now or forever hold your peace"_

_There's the silence, there's my last chance_

_I stand up with shaking hands_

_All eyes on me_

_Horrified looks from_

_Everyone in the room_

_But I'm only looking at you._

I hear Makarov say " Speak now or forever hold your peace." No one says anything this is my last chance. I can't lose you Natsu! I love you! I come out of the curtains. My hands shaking. Everyone stares, a few people sigh in relief. Though most people are giving me horrified looks. I don't mind I'm only looking into your eyes. You're smiling at me.

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in_

_On a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl!_

_( Ha! )_

_So don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out_

_Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out_

_And they said, "speak now!"_

"I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion. But Natsu, you are not the kind of guy who should be marrying the wrong girl." I point to Lisanna. "Don't say yes, run away now! I love you Natsu, more than anyone in the world. I only dated those guys because you were dating Lisanna. I know you only think of me as a sister but I think you know now that I love you. So, marry Lisanna if that's what you want! At least you know how I feel about you! And Lisanna, Bixlow really does love you." I tell the couple. Bixlow and I had become good friends and he told me he does love her.

_And you say_

_Let's run away now_

_I'll meet you when I'm out_

_Of my tux at the back door_

_Baby, I didn't say my vows_

_So glad you were around when they said_

_Speak Now_

"Luce I love you too." Natsu said.

"Bixlow is that true?" Lisanna said teary eyed.

"Yeah Lisanna I love you more than anything!" Bixlow said.

Natsu walked toward me, and I did the same. We met at the middle of the aisle.

"I'll meet you by the back door. Once I get this tux off." Natsu whispered in my ear. I walked to the back door of the church. I took off the dress I was wearing. I had shorts and a tube top underneath it. Natsu finally came out wearing his regular attire.

"Baby I didn't say my vows. So glad you were there when they said."

"Speak Now."

Then Natsu and I had a long passionate kiss. I broke away and smiled at him.

"I love you Natsu."

"I love you too Luce."


End file.
